


Liquid Recruit

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [7]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7





	Liquid Recruit

She joined the Messiah's army so she can protect her relatives and defend the new Civilization. Converted from flesh and bone to pure liquid metal, this woman is out to prove herself to be the best.    


End file.
